Call Reinforcements
thumb|200px|In-game illustration. ‎'Call Reinforcements' is the first of the major spells in Kingdom Rush, Kingdom Rush: Frontiers and Kingdom Rush: Origins. When used, it spawns two troopers anywhere on the road. Reinforcements act the same as troops summoned by any kind of Barracks, buying time by engaging non-flying enemies. Survivors retreat after almost 2.0x spell recharge time (used to prevent players from assembling mobs in strategic choke points). It has a quick recharge rate, so there is little sense keeping the spell charged: the more reinforcements on the battlefield, the more enemies are distracted. Reinforcements are useful as a replacement (albeit temporary) for barracks, sealing chokes, or holding back enemies straying too close to the exit. With their ranged attack upgraded, they can take on small number of flying enemies somewhat effectively. Stats In Kingdom Rush, initially, the spell summons two basic Farmers, but with upgrades they can become very powerful, able to kill weaker enemies. Their ranged attack, Throwing Spears, is very strong, able to take out hordes of annoying Gargoyles. Reinforcements are also affected by the Spiked Armour upgrade for the Barracks (soldiers return part of their damage taken in melee). Sprites are picked randomly from the pool of different four for each type available. Malik Hammerfury is the hero corresponding to the Reinforcements upgrade path. In Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, Reinforcements have similar stats as in the original game, however wear different outfits and wield different weapons. Their ranged attack, Recurve Bow, is comparably weaker, yet faster than Throwing Spears, the ranged attack of Reinforcements in Kingdom Rush. Throwing Spear damage ranged damage is 24-40 (attack rate: 1.4 seconds), four times the melee damage of Legionnaires. Recurve Bow ranged damage is 16-30 (attack rate: 1.0 second/1.4 second on flash).. In Kingdom Rush: Origins, Reinforcements have improved HP, armor and damage compare to those of the previous two games. They also gain their ranged attack, the Elven Stars, earlier, at tier 2 star upgrade on the Reinforcements upgrade tree. However, although the quality of reinforcement increases, the recharge period of the spell is increased to 15 seconds instead of 10 seconds, until tier 4 upgrade, "Rapid Response", is reached. The ranged attack damage is roughly twice the melee attack damage. Related Upgrades Kingdom Rush * Well Fed (2 Stars): Well Fed Farmers have additional health and deal a little more damage. * Conscripts (3 Stars): Conscripts have more health and are better equipped. * Warriors (3 Stars): Warriors have even more health and are excellently equipped. * Legionnaires (3 Stars): Legionnaires have the most health and wear the best equipment. * Spear Throw (4 Stars): Gives Legionnaires a spear throw attack that can target ground and flying enemies. (Spear throw: 24-40 damage) * Spiked Armor (3 Stars): When attacked, soldiers' spiked armour return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (~12.5% reflection) Kingdom Rush: Frontiers * Trained Volunteers (2 Stars): Trained Volunteers have additional health and deal a little more damage. * Men-at-Arms (3 Stars): Men-at-Arms have more health and wear good armor. * Champion (3 Stars): Champions have even more health and wield great weapons. * Sworn Blades (3 Stars): Sworn Blades have the most health and wield dual weapons. * Recurve Bow (4 Stars): Gives reinforcements a ranged weapon that can target ground and flying enemies. Kingdom Rush: Origins * Skilled Defenders (2 stars): Skilled defenders have more health and better equipment * Elven Stars (3 stars): Gives reinforcements a ranged weapon that can target ground and flying enemies * Green Wardens (3 stars): Green Wardens have more health, better armor and improved weapons. * Rapid Response (3 stars): Reduces reinforcements cooldown by 5 seconds * Moon Sentinels (4 stars): Moon sentinels are elite elven huntresses, riding giant panthers. Premium Content On the Flash version of Kingdom Rush, after purchasing the Premium Content, the amount of troopers one can deploy at once with the Reinforcement spell is increased from two to three. Additionally the player can select costumes for the reinforcements to wear. The sets include: * ''Star Wars'' themed pack: Chewbacca, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. * ''Mortal Kombat'' themed pack: Goro, Liu Kang, Scorpion and Sub-Zero. * ''Street Fighter'' themed pack: Blanka, Ken, Guile and Ryu. Renforce_SW.png|Star Wars pack Renforce_MK.png|Mortal Kombat pack Renforce_SF.png|Street Fighter pack Quotes Kingdom Rush and Frontiers * Reinforce! * Freedom! * To battle! (PC only) * Rawr! Origins * Swords ready! * Incoming! * Reinforce! Trivia * Moon Sentinels are the only non-hero troops to utilise animals in their attacks. * Moon Sentinels may be a reference to the Sentinel Army in Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft franchise. Particularly the Huntress units from the Warcraft III real-time strategy game and it's expansion. Galleries farmers1.png|Farmers. conscripts1.png|Conscripts. warriors.png|Warriors Legionnaires1.png|Legionnaires. legionnaires.png|Legionnaires after Spear Throw upgrade. reinforcements2.png|Men-at-Arms reinforcements3.png|Champions reinforcements4.png|Sworn Blades StreetFighter1.gif|Street Fighter Costumes 1 StreetFighter2.gif|Street Fighter Costumes 2 Origins Kro-renfrc1.jpg|Skilled Defenders Kro-renfrc3.jpg|Green Wardens Kro-renfrc4.jpg|Moon Sentinels Category:Spells Category:Units